Scars of White
by VampireBond
Summary: [An Azurehowl & Ginga Densetsu Weed X-over] When Kyoushiro is mistaken for the white wolf of legend, he is found by Seth and is taken in to the society known as the Ghost Pups. Rated T for blood and Kyoushiro's foul language!
1. Chapter 1

******_I DO NOT OWN AZUREHOWL OR GINGA DENSETSU WEED! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR ORIGINAL OWNERS!_**

"Shit!" Kyoushiro muttered, shaking his head as soon as he woke up. "What the hell happened?" The last thing he remembered was attempting to dive-bomb on that bastard Hougen's general Buruge. "Okay," he muttered to himself, "where the hell am I?"

Low snarls were heard from all sides of him, causing the white dog (wolf) to turn around and see at least six black wolves with iron grey pelts baring their fangs.

"You!" one of the wolves snapped. "You're coming with us!"

"Like hell!" Kyoushiro had to laugh. He was used to this kind of behavior. He had plenty of enemies that had once too many times underestimate him in a battle. And he shouldn't have been the one to fool around, especially by age. "You can drag my ass back to your den over my dead body, you fuckers!"

That was one too many for one of the black wolves, as he leaped straight towards the white wolf. Kyoushiro, however, had simply slammed a paw down on the opposing wolf's head, shoving it into the ground. Another two wolves came from the sides, allowing Kyoushiro to duck his body and make the wolves dizzyingly head-butt themselves. The fourth wolf had come from behind, only to be kicked in the face with two powerful hind legs. Kyoushiro's powerful jaws had come down upon the neck of the fifth wolf and swung the entire body into the final grey-pelted wolf, stunning both of them from the impact. Finally having enough, Kyoushiro's sharp and deadly fangs easily and recklessly sliced through all six necks of his enemy wolves, causing them to literally drop dead to the ground.

"Bastards," he snorted, kicking at the head of one of the dead wolves. However, before he could make any sudden moves, a low snapping sound came from behind. "Who's there?!""

"Sorry," a cocky, yet young voice responded, "but I couldn't but notice your amazing fighting abilities. And you're only seventeen-years-old!"

"Show yourself," Kyoushiro hesitantly growled, only to have his golden eyes widen in shock as he realized he was talking to an olive and grass green colored wolf. Instantly, he realized his mistake and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you're a kid."

The green wolf smiled teasingly. "What about you? You're only a kid as well!"

Kyoushiro, having finally found a friendly face, smiled warmly and said in a gentle tone, "Hey, I'm kind of lost. Would you mind showing me around?"

"Sure," the green wolf replied cheerfully, only to tilt his head in confusion. "Who exactly are you?"

"Kyoushiro the Silver," Kyoushiro replied, almost arrogantly. "And you?"

"Seth," the green wolf replied with the same smile.

 ** _Is it getting good? Please let me know! Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoushiro followed Seth without hesitation. He had never sensed such a friendly and cheerful spirit (if you didn't count GB's or Weed's). He also had never seen such a weird color (especially green!) in a wolf's fur. However, color change or not, he wasn't the one to judge puppies, especially such weirdly colored ones. And Seth was being friendly, allowing Kyoushiro to lose all judgment of the wolf pup before him.

"Are we there yet?" Kyoushiro asked, though very impatiently as they finally reached the vast and heated desert. "I don't see any caves or dens around."

"Our society has remained hidden for the past six years," Seth explained, "so having anyone find it will be difficult, as we are a supposedly 'evil' pack, meant only to be wiped out by the Shadow and now corrupted Hero-Clans."

"Society?" Kyoushiro blinked dumbly. "Shadow and Hero clans? What the hell?"

"Kane will explain our history of our clan to you," Seth replied happily, "Kyoushiro the Silver."

Then, as if things couldn't get any more weird for the white wolf, the sand had circle around them, wrapping around their paws and causing both wolves to sink into the ground. All of a sudden, Kyoushiro was enclosed in an extremely large cave, possibly big enough to even compare to Gajou itself. Stars were glimmering in the "sky" (or where Kyoushiro thought the sky should be). A long river slowly ran through the darkened terrain, making Kyoushiro's mouth water.

The white wolf couldn't help but gape in surprise as he proceeded to gaze around the exceedingly large cave, only to be taken surprise when a calm and curious male voice asked him, "Ruuza? Is that you?"

Kyoushiro turned around to see a young black and white wolf with bright green symbols on his flanks and under his eyes. "Ruuza?" Kyoushiro sputtered, almost rudely.

The black and white wolf's green and red eyes widened in disappointed realization. "I'm sorry, sir," the black and white wolf said. "I just thought you were . . ."

"Kaitou?" a couple of voices asked the black and white wolf, causing a small pack of seven wolves to surround Kyoushiro. "Who is this?"

"Kyoushiro the Silver," Kyoushiro responded politely to the other wolves. "Seth–" he looked over at the green wolf and winked "–brought me here because of my strength and because I'm new to this world."

"Is that true Seth?" a black and purple wolf to step forward curiously. Instantly, Kyoushiro could sense the powerful aura surrounding this young, but strong-looking wolf.

"Hell yeah, Kane!" Seth replied cheerfully. "I've seen him take on a pack of six Shadow-wolves _all by himself_! And he didn't even get hit once!"

"Judging by the scars on him," a playful voice – belonging to a black and yellow wolf with a black mask on her face – said, "I say that he's gotten one a hell of beating. But–" She said quickly before Kyoushiro could snarl at her, "– he looks pretty strong, even for his age."

Kyoushiro felt a sudden sense of pride within him. He had never – at least by another dog (or wolf) – been praised in such a way by another individual (other than Weed and Jerome). "Thank you," he told the black and yellow female with a smile.

"He does look pretty strong," another cheerful (feminine) voice – belonging to a white and purple wolf with pink symbols – said, "and his pretty fur looks like it could use a good scrub."

Kyoushiro could only gaze back at the purple and white wolf with slight unease, as he never had been suggested that he "needed a good scrub" (or at least had a mother who had told him that). "Okaaaay," he hesitantly replied.

"He's not Ruuza, that's for sure," a blue female wolf with some type of finned tail with bracelets around it observed gently, "but if Seth had seen him fight, then I guess he could be helpful in taking out the Shadow-clans."

"Sonoke," a calm, but serious female voice – coming from a winged wolf with a blue moon on her right foreleg and a black lightning bolt marking on her eye – warned, "he might be an adolescent brat like Seth, ready to go off and plunge into situations."

Kyoushiro chuckled, remembering all of the times he had been more than eager to leap into battle without even thinking (such as the encounter with the boar trio, Thunder and Lector's arrival, and the struggle with Buruge). "Isn't that the truth?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"Take it easy on him, Kareny," a gentle voice came from a navy blue female with a yellow moon-like marking on her back, around her ears, and underneath her eyes. She also had two scars – one on her right hind-leg and the other over her muzzle. "He's a puppy. After all, our society is called the Ghost Pups, right?"

Kareny sighed, answering, "You're right, Nikku. It's not right to judge wolves, especially when we've been the ones who were judged by others."

"What exactly is the Ghost Pups society?" Kyoushiro asked curiously. If he had it his own way, he would have fought every single one of these bastards (or bitches) and made them beg on their paws. But if it hadn't been for Seth, he wouldn't have had the resistance and the patience for these strangers.

"I guess it's story time," Micaiha cheerfully said, as every single one of the wolves surrounded Kyoushiro and sat down in a circle.

 ** _Chapter 2 is done! Am I getting the characters in their right personalities? The history of the Ghost Pups is going to be coming up next! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"It all began when a white female wolf had taken in two dragon chicks named Seiryu and Seiyru," Kane began. "She treated the dragons chicks as if they were her own cubs. But when a Paradise opened for all of the dragons, the Azure Dragons didn't want to leave their wolf mother without thanking her and turned into stone."

"Woah," Kyoushiro muttered, not knowing what to say to that.

"But," Sonoke said, flicking her tail, "they had given eggs to the world beneath them, causing the land to break apart into island – our very world known as Delv Ihoo. When the eggs touch an element – say for example earth, mud, magma, fire, or water – the dragon would become said element. When wolves were around that specific area as well, they would soon adapt to that specific environment."

"There are very few species of dragons left, as only a few are known to their own specific pieces," Kaitou explained. "But – as there are with wolves – there are plenty of species of various wolves. Unfortunately, this all changed when every single species leader of the island had their own meeting, as most of the elders had stated three rules."

Kareny spoke up next, "One, wolves weren't allowed to use their powers on prey." She watched as Kyoushiro nodded in agreement, proceeding on with the rules. "Two: the Hero-clans – consisting of both Light and Electric species – as well as the Forester clans should be the guardians of the island as protectors."

"But," Seth muttered angrily, "a rule dramatically changed everything – even the balance of the island itself. Wolves under the age of sixteen weren't allowed to begin to or even allowed to see fights."

"WHAT?!" Kyoushiro hollered with rage. "What the fuck is that bullshit?!"

"It was one of the reasons – one of the curses," Kan said grimly, "– why we all had been brought to the situation we're in. Some of the Leaders didn't agree with the rules and left immediately, only for every single other pack to become enraged at them and spread a disturbing rumor – a lie! – that the wolves that had left the pack – and their puppies – were born with evil spirits."

"What the actual FUCK?!" Kyoushiro roared, digging his claws into the ground and howling to the "sky" above him. "Just because someone had left the pack due to one damned little law break, that automatically makes them evil?!"

In an instant, he had remembered the time that Weed had banished Jerome from his pack. Jerome had just been doing some good for the Akita puppy, though Weed refused to see it. Then again, that had all changed when Weed had cried out to Jerome and told him that he was thankful for the Shepherd for bringing in Moss, Musashi, and the other dogs of Shikoku.

"It didn't stop there," Micaiha whimpered fearfully, "as the Shadow-clans had persuaded even the Queen of the Hero-clans to slaughter almost every Dark City there was. The public had been fooled and deceived into believing that every wolf of the dark cities were merciless thieves, ninjas, and assassins – killing without mercy."

"BULLSHIT!" Kyoushiro howled at the top of his lungs. "They are all wolves! What makes them think any different because of one little rumor that they're assassins? Tesshin was a Ninja, but at least he had a sense of pride and humility! Jerome was an assassin, but even he had proven himself to be loyal to my Leader!"

"The entire public had been fooled into thinking such a thought, thanks to the Shadow and Hero clans," Clareis replied glumly. "Even if one were to stand up to their rumors and face them head-on, it would only lead to eventual death."

Kyoushiro's blood boiled, as he had never heard such a dark and evil lie. Even the fact that wolves under the age of sixteen – while Mel, Weed, and himself who were no more than a year old – weren't allowed to fight! To fend for themselves! To prove to the damned Shadow Clans that they weren't as the damned rumors had made them out to be!

Kyoushiro proceeded with the questions. "How many wolves did the Shadow clans kill off?"

"The Elemental wolves – who were born as random species – were the first to be eliminated," Kane replied sorrowfully, "whereas my kind was the second to be disposed of. I'm the last remaining Ghost-wolf left."

"If we don't do something," Kyoushiro blurted out, "those damned Shadow-Clans are going to possibly wipe out every wolf in this entire world!"

"Which is why I've rescued a couple of wolves from the Shadow-clan slave camps," Kane replied, motioning an ear towards his friends. "Ever since I've rescued Sonoke, Micaiha Kaitou, Seth, Kareny, Clareis, and Nikku, we've begun to build up a strong hatred and rage towards the Shadow clans for inflicting such pain upon us – and the public."

"So," Seth said cheerfully, "starting today, we plan on freeing many of the Ghost Pups form the slave camps!" The green wolf beamed at Kyoushiro. "And I believe you can help us with that, Kyoushiro."

"How?" Kyoushiro blinked with confusion.

"I've seen the way you handled six Shadow-wolves on your own!" Seth cheered. "You didn't even get a scratch! You took on those bastards like a pro!"

"Plus," Kane observed, "with the Shadow-wolves on the look-out for the white wolf of legend, having you as a decoy to lure the Shadow-wolf guards from their positions as guards and easily incapacitate them will be of great help for us."

Kyoushiro had never felt such a great shiver of pride. It wasn't the first time Kyoushiro had been asked to aid in such a problem. The only times when the scarred wolf had ever been asked (or requested) to take on such a task would be when Weed had offered the Kishu's assistance even after he'd betrayed the Akita, allowing Kyoushiro to become his bodyguard, and even being allowed to become a General in the fight with Hougen's own commanders.

The scarred white wolf bowed his head in respect. "I swear," he vowed, "I will do all in my power to ensure the safety and rescue of the Ghost Pups."

"Thank you, Kyoushiro," Kane said with a calm smile.

 ** _So, yeah. That's enough of the explanation chapter (of the Ghost Pups). Now, we're going to move onto the Ruuza topic. By the way, how do you like Kane allowing Kyoushiro to become a decoy in order to free the Ghost Pups? :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"So," Kyoushiro asked curiously, "this white wolf of legend? The one who saved the dragons? Does she really exist?"

"The original white wolf had died out generations ago," Kane said, "but a new female white wolf – Ruuza – has been born from the Cosmic wolves – Luna and Locin. Both of her parents died protecting her location from their attacker, a Chaos wolf named Chaos."

Kyoushiro's eyes widened in shock. He had always heard that it was any parent's duty to protect their children. But to go as far as to sacrifice themselves – something his own father had never done. But something Teru's father – Riku – had done. And if it wasn't for Riku, Kyoushiro would have never found a place in Weed's pack.

"Luckily," Kareny said, "she had been adopted by a male Plant-wolf and a female Fire-wolf, Matt and Kala. They were the son and daughter of very powerful leaders, parents of whose history were literally rivaling who had managed to exist somewhat peacefully."

"Does she love them at least?" Kyoushiro asked.

"She doesn't understand her father's attempt to love her, due to her 'training exercises' and her spoiled attitude," Kane explained, "but they'll never replace her real parents . . . who were also part of the Dark Cities. Before Luna and Locin, there was a very powerful leader – Locin's father! – known as Kratos Redliw. He was an extremely powerful Comic-wolf, but unfortunately in the end he was brought down."

Kyoushiro's eyes glimmered with hope. "But," he said, "if Luna and Locin had trained Ruuza, then she'd be more than powerful enough to handle attacks on her own, right?"

"Damn right, Kyoushiro," Seth cheered. "I saw Ruuza's eyes glow read and saw how she tackled a Poison-wolf and threw him off a cliff, just like how I watched you fight. Just because you're a legendary white wolf in appearance doesn't mean you can't fight."

Kyoushiro smiled semi-arrogantly, then jumping to a realization. "What are the other species of wolves?"

"Three as of now are unknown," Kane stated sourly. "But, there are many species of wolves – Plant, Forester, Fire, Magma, Water, Ice, Metal, Earth, Mud, Sand, Electric, Light, Shadow, Ghost, Psychic, Poison, Cosmic, Mystic, Chaos, Wind, and Elemental."

"What are the standard colors of each species?" Kyoushiro questioned.

"Plant wolves have a mint-green pelt with yellow-green markings," Kane explained. "Both male and female have a full under-belly marking, which reaches from the lower jaw to the underside of the tail. They have inner ear markings along with half socks on all four feet. The nose is dark olive brown, and the paws and tongue are dark pink."

"The symbolled female Plant-wolves have a few but rosy-red symbols," Seth told Kyoushiro, "but normally color-mutated male Plant-wolves will have their entire throat, under neck, belly, and the under part of their tail will become a pitch black."

"What about the Forester spiecies?" Kyoushiro lifted his head up in utter and total interest. "Their main color is Yukon gold as their top layer is a dark type of green," Seth informed

the white wolf. "They have markings starting from their snout that ends to the tip of the tail. The female have some differences, having dark green socks while the males feature more of their markings on their shoulder than the female."

Seth proceeded to grin. "You can use me as an example of a symbolled and color-mutated Forester-wolf."

"And for the Fire-wolves?" Kyoushiro began to ask.

"These wolves are famous for their hair styles, though symbolized wolves often have darker brown hairs, but even the non-symbolized wolves have unique hair displays," Sonoke spoke up. "These wolves have a brown pelt, a red tail point, and red inner ears. They always have red eyes and even when they are symbolized they will maintain their red markings."

"Wolves with hair styles?" Kyoushiro muttered with disbelief. "Try telling that to Tesshin." He cleared his throat and asked, "The Magma-wolves?"

"They have a red coat featuring yellow markings," Micaiha said to Kyoushiro. "There is a small gender difference between them, as the females have no yellow marking on the tip of their tail while the male does, and the males have a simple ring like marking around his neck while the females' neck marking travels a little further down their back. They always have yellow eyes unless they are color mutated or had a color mutated related family member."

"For your sake," Kaitou grimaced, "I hope you never have to meet Cobor. He's one of the Shadow-clan leaders. A Magma wolf with the normal appearance, although he is symbolled with a round eye like marking in the middle of his forehead."

"What about the Water-wolves?" Kyoushiro asked, only to have Sonoke gently smile at him.

"If you can ignore my symbols and bracelets around my tail, I'm pretty much the standard Water-species wolf," Sonoke replied gently.

"The Ice-wolves," Sonoke proceeded, "have a blue colored body with dark blue markings, the males feature markings on their face, legs, and their under their jaw that travels down his underneath the tail giving him a dark blue belly. The females only have colored socks on their back feet and the tip of their tail is colored. They are born with a blue grey like tongue."

"The Metal-species?" Kyoushiro wondered out loud, only for Kareny to answer.

"They are always born with blue eyes unless they have a color mutation," the winged-wolf responded. "They have a light grey pelt with darker markings on the tail, ears, paws and their face is darker as well. They have white like toes and inner ears."

"And for the Earth-wolves?" Kyoushiro tilted his head to the left.

"They have a brown pelt with blood red markings on their legs, back, tail and face," Micaiha responded. "Their eyes are almost always white, this can be different if the earth wolf itself has a color mutation, then the chances of the wolf having a color in their eyes is very high, there is no gender difference among the two."

"Are the Mud-wolves and Earth-wolves different?" Kyoushiro smile widened as he realized he getting a lot more information.

"Mud wolves are always a rich mud brown color with bright yellow eyes," Kaitou explained. "Their markings are darker brown. Males have a full underbelly, single strip markings and socks on each of their front and back legs, a tail tip and full outer ear markings, with the inner ear an even darker brown, near black. Females are exactly the same only with a full tail and a nose marking. The nose is dark brown, paws and tongue are dark pink, and the gums are black."

"Sand wolves," Seth said, "have a brown and golden pelt, with large ears and an extra bushy tail. Females have slightly shorter ears and longer tails than the males. They also have a golden underbelly and complete face marking along with ear tip, under-tail, and sock markings on all four legs. They have white inner ears, brow, and snout strip markings, along with a darker grayish-brown upper tail-tip and a brown nose. Males are exactly the same only with a larger tail marking. Their paw pads are pure white, and they have a dark pink tongue."

"Electric is easy," Clareis giggled. "The main color of our fur is yellow. Both males and females are both marked with black patterns, having black ears and a black tail. Few of the differences between the two genders are that the females have a black colored chest, while the males have black colored feet and most of their legs as well. We are always born with blue eyes, in symbolized wolves the color can be slightly different, probably another tone of blue."

"Light wolves are beautiful, if it wasn't for that the Shadow-clans had corrupted them," Kareny explained. "They come with a yellow coat with white like markings over their body; the females have a special marking on their tail compared to the males. During the middle of the day when their power is boosted, they can use special light to form into wings to aid them in a battle."

"My species," Kaitou told Kyoushiro, "almost always have a grey pelt, though I'm sure to make the only exception. We have special eyes. We always have a small amount of red around their pupils; this extra red actually has a special ability, allowing my species to see better than any wolf at night. There is a gender difference, female Shadow wolves have light grey toes while males (non-symbolized) have no colored toes."

"Since I'm the only Ghost-wolf left," Kane told Kyoushiro, "I have the normal purple and black markings, but I'm also symbolized around my cheeks. Just like the iris in my eyes, the pupil itself is colored as well."

"Look at me as an example, Kyoushiro," Micaiha said to him sweetly. "I have the normal purple and white markings of a standard Psychic-wolf and would've stayed that way had I not been symbolled."

"The Poison wolves have a purple pelt with light brown markings," Kareny told Kyoushiro. "Both male and females have a full under-belly marking, starting with most of the snout and bottom half of the face, and ending at the under-side of the tail. There is one sock on the front, right, and another on the back, left. Their inside-ears are brown, and their noses are olive dark brown. The paws and tongue are a grayish pink."

"There is a huge gender difference among male and female cosmic wolves," Nikku said to the white wolf. "The males feature a much darker type of blue for their pelt, as they also feature different markings such as the black colored paws and tail with the yellow bright star on their chest. They also have special eyes having no pupils; or rather they have pupils with the exact same color of the rest of their eyes. We females, on the other hand, are lighter shade of blue and feature yellow markings on our legs and tail, our eyes are showing their pupils compared to the males."

"Mystic wolves are a wolf of beauty," Sonoke smiled. "Mystic wolves are always either baby blue, light red or leaf green. Unless they have a color mutation their eyes will always have the colors given on the chart, which means the red color gets red eyes and so on. The paws and tongue are dark grayish red. The wolves in the Mystic Species have a darker version of their base color for their markings. The males have full ear markings, dark inner ears, and toe markings. The female pelts have dark inner ears, ear tip markings, socks, tail tip, back, and backside markings. They also have a half-swirl underneath their eyes and another larger one along their back legs, connecting to their large back marking. Both genders have three dot markings foreheads, in a triangle formation, with blue on top, green on the right, and red on the left. The dots are bright, vivid hues, and represent the three elements of Fire, Water, and Plant. This marking is known as the Elemental Triangle, and it is used when activating the wolves' power. A color mutation can alter their usual look however, meaning that in rare cases the mutations can be different than their usual color pattern."

"The Chaos species are always born with two different eye colors, the right one yellow and the left one orange," Kane said, frowning slightly, "though Chaos might be the only exception. The color on the right (yellow) carries on to their right inner ear and right toes on the front leg, and then the orange of left inner ear to the left toes on the front leg. Only the females have an orange/yellow colored tail, the females are able to make their tail glow; during the time when they seek for a mate, those who shine the brightest often find a mate faster."

Kyoushiro muttered in awe. "What about the Wind-species?"

Kareny told the white wolf, "I'm the usual colored female Wind-wolf, but my symbols stand out."

The white wolf asked eagerly, "And the Elemental species?"

"Exterminated by the Shadow-clans," Kane replied gravely. "No one really knows what they could've looked like due to the fact that they were wiped out."

"Damned Shadow-clans!" Kyoushiro howled. "Someone needs to put them to justice!"

"We will, Kyoushiro," Kane eased the white scarred wolf. "But first, you need to do something in order to prove yourself to my pack."

"What exactly?" Kyoushiro asked curiously.

"Find your hidden abilities," Kane smiled, causing Kyoushiro to gape in complete joy.

 ** _Okay, so Kyoushiro knows about the species, but how are we going to know what his special powers are? Stay tuned for Chapter 4._**


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, Kyoushiro," Kane instructed the white scarred wolf, "every wolf has abilities based on their elements. For example: try to bite me right now."

Kyoushiro hesitated for a millisecond before leaping right for the Ghost-wolf's throat only to feel absolutely nothing as his fangs hit all but air! He twisted his body around and – this time – lunged, intending to tackle the Ghost-wolf and realized once again that attack ended in failure. "What the hell?" the scarred white wolf sputtered.

"Since I'm a Ghost-species," Kane said, "my species has an ability to turn our body completely clear, unable for our enemies to attack us in any physical form. We also have an ability to teleport ourselves, though it's only for short distances."

"Teleport?" Kyoushiro asked.

"Moving your body from one place to another in the blink of an eye," Kane responded. "This gives me a huge advantage in battle, as I can teleport backwards, sideways, vertical, and horizontal. Though I have to be very careful when biting, as my fangs are more fragile than some species."

"I have an ability called Spirit Call," Kane proceeded, "basically I can call upon spirits to aid me in battle."

"Would you mind showing me how?" Kyoushiro asked carefully and curiously.

"I can only do it in battle," Kane responded calmly, "but I have a few other abilities – Mind Trance and Ghost Claws. Mind Trance is when I place my paw on my enemies forehead and they instantly go into sleep. My Ghost Claws allow me immobilize my enemies."

"Wow," Kyoushiro breathed with joy, looking over at Sonoke. "Do you have any special abilities, Sonoke?"

"Yes, Kyoushiro," the Water-wolf said to the white wolf with joy. "With me being a Water-wolf, I have an ability called Water Adaption, which allows me to breath for 5 _hours_ under water. I can also howl in a special tone and rain can come down from the sky, though only for a short time, unless if I'm with my pack."

Sonoke proceeded to talk about her abilities. "I can store up water in my mouth and finally blast it furiously at my enemies, as this ability is called Water Shot. With my extremely long, flexible, and strong tail, I can wrap it around my enemies' throats and strangle them – Choking Wrap. Although my Swift Tackle can only be used in water, I can use this power to hurl myself at my enemies. My Whirlpool ability allows me to make whirlpools underwater."

"I have two abilities that can both give me a certain advantage and disadvantage," Kaitou told Kyoushiro, "as I have Midnight Strength – which doubles my power for one hour and allows my fangs to grow – and Midday Weakness – which causes me to lose half of my power during the day."

"But," Kaitou said to the scarred wolf, "I also have a few attacks. Shadow Ball – I can hurl a ball of darkness at my enemy; Shadow Sneak – I can blend into the darkness of my surroundings to hide from my enemies; Shadow Whip – I can form stored darkness from my body into a whip and slash it at my enemies; and Midnight Fangs – when my midnight power increases, as well as my fangs, and I can use this ability to allow my fangs to grow longer and sharper, making them very dangerous."

"Aside from that," Kaitou added with a wink, "I can also have an ability to climb trees and shapeshift. Shapeshifting is a very unique power, giving me the ability to transform, to change, to alter my appearance completely into the form of another."

"Can you show me?" Kyoushiro asked, honestly not knowing what Kaitou was talking about.

To his shock, the Shadow-wolf began to glow white and eventually expand his entire body to the size, structure, and even appearance (almost completely, aside from the eyes) into Kyoushiro's exact being! "Do you see?" Kaitou-Kyoushiro's (mimicked) voice asked.

Even though he couldn't find the right words, Kyoushiro's mouth couldn't help but gape in utter dumbfounded awe. His scarred tail began to wag eagerly and his tongue lolled out of his mouth in a gleefully excited manner as he tackled the Kaitou/Kyoushiro. "HELL YES! That is awesome! Wait! So can you also mimic the wolves' powers as well?"

"I'm afraid not," Kaitou replied, "but that doesn't change the fact that I'm also ranked as a Pack Leader/Thief/Scout/Assassin/Torturer."

"So," Kyoushiro realized, "you can be ranked as anything, as long as you have the skills for that rank?"

"Yes," Kane told the excited white wolf, "but you'll need to do a long ways to prove your loyalty towards your rank – and us, Kyoushiro."

"I get it," Kyoushiro said understandingly, soon looking over at Micaiha. "What about your abilities?"

"I also have the ability to teleport," the pink-symbolled wolf said sweetly, "though my distances are much longer than Kane's. I can put my paw on another wolf's forehead, make them go to sleep and make sure that they have happy dreams. I can also heal those who are wounded."

"Though these are the basic Psychic-wolf abilities," Micaiha giggled. "I can use my Psychic ability to take over the body of an object or another being, though living beings are harder to control since they have a mind that can fight back. I can shoot a wave of confusion at my enemies, causing them to hallucinate. I can also bite into my enemy, but while I'm not drinking blood, I can still drain their elemental energy."

"If my body is near water, just as many other plants and forest greenery," Seth said to Kyoushiro, "I can gain a power boost from the water. When I pick up any type of scent, I can alter my own scent into the other scents I pick up, allowing me perfect secrecy from wandering noses. I can restore or destroy whatever green I see by rubbing my fur across it."

"My species can control branches and roots like the Plant-wolves do, using them as a weapon or any other tool," Seth proceeded to smile. "I can also spread some sleep powder on my enemies to make them drowsy or fall sleep."

"I'm also a summoner," Seth said causally, as if Kyoushiro was supposed to know what that was supposed to mean. The color-mutated wolf said, "I can summon a creature at will to aid me in my times of need. Summoners have three different types of summoning acts: Earthly, Heavenly, and Hellishly."

"'Heavenly and Hellishly'?" Kyoushiro blinked bewildered.

"Summoners can be wolves or any other being with a companion from birth or pact," Seth told Kyoushiro having returned his normal form. "Those summoners can understand or talk to the summoned creatures. The Earth companions are one from birth while Heavenly and Hellish creatures have be made a pact with in order to summon that specific type of creature."

"Companion spirits can and cannot be killed," Seth informed the white wolf, to his complete confusion. "They can still be killed, but depending on what type of what species the summoning is, it can be summoned back. They're usually 1,000 years older than said summoner itself, but they're very useful."

"Would you like to see Shiseru, Kyoushiro?" Seth winked at the white wolf.

"Sure," Kyoushiro nodded, only to be taken aback as soon as an olive-and bright green colored snake (possibly an adder) appeared out of smoke. "Holy shit! Where did that snake come from?!"

"This is Shiseru, Kyoushiro," Seth replied, tilting an ear towards his serpentine companion. "This is my Earthly-summoning companion. Shiseru, this is Kyoushiro the Silver."

"Kyoushiro the Silver?" Shiseru questioned curiously. "I thought there was only one white wolf in existence." She smiled. "Still, he's a very handsome wolf. Look at all of those scars."

"Th-Thank you, Ma'am," Kyoushiro smiled with a blush, having never been complemented by a snake before.

"You're very welcome, Kyou," Shiseru chuckled happily, much to Kyoushiro's embarrassment. Never had he ever had nickname before (other than "the Silver"), but the strangely satisfying way it rolled off the tongue and rang in his ears was enough to make him smile with pure joy and satisfaction.

"Kyoushiro, would you like to learn more about our abilities?" Kareny asked curiously.

"Okay," Kyoushiro smiled, sitting in front of the beautiful symbolled winged-wolf.

"Now," Kareny said, "much like any other wolves, I can use my basic attacks. However, with only my species having wings, I can have (almost) have the upper hand. In a battle, my wings can flap once and my enemies would be blown away or at least be kept at a distance – this attack is called Whirlwind. I can also breathe a gust of wind at my enemy, causing numerous and grave gashes to appear all over them. If my enemy has fallen from exhaustion, I can dive down at them in a final attack. My final attack is being able to create a tornado from my smallest of whirlwinds."

"So," Kyoushiro winked, "having wings gives you the advantage as most of your enemies could only wish they would fly."

Kareny, although usually serious, couldn't help but smile at Kyoushiro's slightly confident attitude. "There are unfortunately some species of wolves that are able to take me down, just as every other species of wolves have their weaknesses towards others." She looked over at Clareis, saying, "Though, unless the Shadow-clans have an Electric-wolf on their side, then I would most certainly have the upper paw."

"Oh, Kyoushiro," Clareis jumped up with joy, "would you like to learn about my attacks?"

"Yes, Clareis," Kyoushiro agreed with a smile.

Clareis told the white wolf of her abilities. "I have an ability called the Call of Storms, pretty much that I can literally howl for a storm to suddenly change the weather, though only for a short time. My attacks are lethal, though. I can send a current of electricity at my enemy, as my first attack. I can also charge up my electricity in my body and, when I ram or charge at my enemy, I can release said amount of electricity as soon as I collide into their bodies. I can also paralyze my enemies with a large amount of electricity."

"Damn," Kyoushiro breathed with awe, as if he'd heard that Weed had become an angel.

"Now, Kyoushiro," Nikku said, "symbolized Cosmic-wolves can have the abilities based on their markings – males have stars while females have moons. I, being a female, can learn three out of the special attacks – Cosmic Dust, Moon Blast, and Razor Crescents. Cosmic dust can be released from my own body, causing blindness for my enemies. Moon Blast is when my moon symbols can glow and, while opening my mouth, I can release a blast of my lunar energy at my enemy. With my Razor Crescents attack, I can hurl a massive amount of crescent-shaped moons at my enemy, causing them to bleed heavily."

"So, are there any more attacks you can have?" Kyoushiro asked. "Hell! If you guys were dogs in my world, you'd be able to annihilate an entire dog army in a millisecond!" He muttered sourly under his breath, "Not even Weed's Battouga can compare with the attacks these mother fuckers have!"

"Kyoushiro?" Micaiha asked him. "Would you like to discover your powers?"

"Hell yeah!" Kyoushiro nearly howled in joy. "Let's start training!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What type of powers will I be able to have?" Kyoushiro asked with an expectant eagerness in his voice. "I'm a white wolf – a white wolf of legend. I should be able to have all of the powers of every wolf-species in this little island, right?"

"It doesn't work that way, Kyoushiro," Kane said softly, "but that doesn't mean you can't have special abilities that are unique only to you. I'm not sure how to help you figure out your own powers, but I am sure that you'll be able to find them out in time."

"It'd better be now," Kyoushiro replied with an angry grimace, "otherwise every single Ghost Pup slave will be tortured only further." He gazed into Kane's unique and (slightly) creepy eyes, wondering if he'll be able to obtain the powers of this strong wolf.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a cloud of purple and black lifted out of Kane's eyes and slowly slithered right into Kyoushiro's own orbs. A strong dizzily sensation washed over Kyoushiro's head, almost giving him somewhat of a headache and as soon as it'd came the sensation vanished in a millisecond.

"Uhh . . . Kyoushiro?" Kaitou asked the white wolf with extreme bewilderment. "What exactly did you just do right there?"

"Yeah," Seth and the rest of the wolves – including Kane – breathed with amazement.

"I don't know," Kyoushiro admitted, confused as the other wolves. "All I did was look into Kane's eyes and a cloud the same color as his fur color transferred from his eyes into my own!"

"Wait!" Kareny gasped in shock. "So you . . . absorbed his Ghost-species power?"

"Wait, what?!" Kyoushiro was equally startled.

Micaiha sputtered with disbelief. "I've never heard of such a thing! No species of wolf can do such a thing as that, or – at least – as to absorb another wolf's power!"

"Not even Ruuza has that ability!" Kaitou breathed.

Clareis giggled with joy. "Let's see if the Shadow-clans will be able to stand up to _this_ white wolf!"

"Kyoushiro?" Seth asked with a smile. "Would you like to absorb all of our powers?"

"Do I have the permission to do so?" Kyoushiro asked cautiously.

Seth beamed with joy. Kareny nodded with a reluctant smile. Kaitou grimaced with uncertainty, but eventually bowed his head. Sonoke wagged her braceleted tail with excitement. Clareis and Micaiha giggled. "Of course, Kyoushiro," every single wolf replied, causing Kyoushiro's heart to skip a beat with utter ecstasy.

One by one, one of every single species of wolf in the cave formed a line in front of the white wolf and Kyoushiro – having looked once into their eyes – absorbed all of their powers (basic and special) and obtained their strengths and weaknesses.

"So, Kyoushiro," Clareis smirked playfully, "you think you'll be able to handle my power?"

"I think I can manage," Kyoushiro winked at the masked Electric-wolf, already having his body light up with tiny sparks of electricity. He looked at his tail, concentrating and allowing it to lengthen and shape into a tail very much like Sonoke's. Whipping his massive appendage around, a cloud of Cosmic Dust flowed our from his tail, spraying onto the black and white fur of Kaitou, instantly causing him to pass out.

"Damn!" Seth breathed with awe. "With you as another Leader of our pack, you'll be able to set the remaining Ghost Pups free with ease!"

"Another Leader?" Kyoushiro asked, curiously.

"He still has to prove himself, Seth," Kareny cautioned the Forester-wolf. "He reminds me a little bit like you. Reckless. Overly-confident. Cheerful. Maybe once he's prove himself by aiding us in the escapes of the remaining Ghost Pups, he'll be able to reach a high-rank."

"Don't worry, Kareny," Kyoushiro vowed to her. "Once my powers are fully mastered, I'll be able to free the remaining innocent Ghost Pups with ease."

Kareny hesitated while looking at the white wolf, but even she couldn't dare deny the fierce determination in Kyoushiro's eyes and bowed her head in understanding.

"Now there are special moves that certain wolves have," Kane said to the white wolf. "You'll need to find out what unique ability you have."

Kyoushiro stared out into the distance and – all of a sudden – every tiny hair on his body – tail, legs, head, and belly included – began to sharpen and lengthen by another ten centimeters. "I don't feel anything," he muttered.

"Let's see if you can feel this," Seth growled playfully as he instantly leaped upon the scarred white wolf opening his mouth and baring his fangs. However, as soon as he mouth hit the fur on the back of Kyoushiro's neck, he howled with agony and tore his mouth away from the white wolf's body. "What the hell was that?" Seth sputtered.

"I don't know," Kyoushiro admitted, looking absolutely confused.

"Your fur!" Seth cried out. "It just turned sharp and pointy – all of it!"

"What?" The other six wolves cried out with bewilderment.

"I've never heard of such a thing," Kane said while observing Kyoushiro's fur as it glistened in the starlight. "Well, I can promise you this, Kyoushiro. No wolf would even get close enough to wound you, at least physically."

"Hell yeah!" Kyoushiro cried out with ecstasy. "I have the ability to absorb another wolf's powers! I can use my razor-sharp fur to harm other wolves unintentionally! I can go and free the other Ghost Pups with ease!"

"But first," Kareny said, "there's the matter of your ranking. Every wolf had a different rank, and each rank – at least of the dark cities – has a few of the most talented ranking there are."

"In our society," Kaitou said, "there are the Group Leader, Healer, Nanny (female wolves who look out for puppies), Assassin, Ninja, Bounty-Hunters, Thieves, and Torturer ranks. The only question would be what rank to give you?"

"Well," Kyoushiro said to Kaitou, "you saw skilled I was in fighting off six Shadow-wolves without getting so much as a scratch on me. Plus, I have a special soft spot for puppies." He paused to gently lick the symbolled Shadow-wolf's forehead. "I'm no Ninja or Bounty-Hunter, but I do like seeing my enemies cower with their tails tucked between their legs."

Kane thought hard. "Depending on what you've said," he told Kyoushiro, "I guess we'll give you the ranking of Nanny/Torturer/Assassin rank."

"Thank you, Kane," Kyoushiro said with a smile and a bow of his head.

 ** _How did you like the ranking I gave Kyoushiro? I mean, it totally fits him, right?_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So, how many slave camps are there?" Kyoushiro asked Kareny.

"More than a dozen, I'm sure," the Wind-wolf said. "Though slowly we have been rescuing many pups from the evil tortures of the horrible places. But the last time we tried to free the prisoners, they'd shocked them with some type of collar."

"Bastards," Kyoushiro hissed. "They want to torture someone, they can try to torture me!"

"Easy, Kyoushiro," Kane eased the white wolf. "I'm sure you'll get a chance." He glanced around him. "Let's see. Sonoke's here. Kareny's present. Kaitou's on my right. Seth is torturing a Shadow-wolf and Micaiha healing some injured wolves. All we'll need to do is gather those two." He lifted his head and howled deeply.

In a few mere seconds, Micaiha bounded towards the group, announcing, "I'm here!"

"That's great," Kane said with a smile.

"Where is Seth?" Sonoke asked.

Micaiha giggled. "That silly pup wanted to deal with the prisoner," she said.

"No fair," Kyoushiro complained with a growl. "Why can he have the fun?"

"Well," Kane admitted, "he just likes to punish them."

"Well, I would love to," Sonoke said disappointedly.

Kareny agreed. "I agree."

"Come on, guys. There will be plenty of time for that. I'll call him." With that said, Kane howled.

[With Seth]

Seth scoffed. "Why are they always calling me just when I'm having fun?"

"Please," a Shadow-wolf prisoner whimpered, "spare me."

"Did you spare me when I was a slave?" Seth asked viciously. "Maybe I'll give you one chance. Just free that spirit."

"No, I can't," the Shadow-wolf replied weakly. "Please. I just got orders."

"Yeah," Seth grinned. "That's what they all say. But I don't think my people will forgive you." He looked a few of his Torture-ranking wolf friends. "It's time your kind gets its punishment from now on."

"No!" The Shadow-wolf protested, horrified, but was soon ripped apart.

[With the leaders]

"I'm here," Seth told the his other Leaders.

Kareny snapped. "About time!"

"Sorry," Seth replied with an evil smile, "I just had fun."

Kaitou protested. "Next time spare some for me!"

"Sure," Seth replied with a much more cheerful grin.

"Hey," Kyoushiro complained with a mocking smile. "I'm a torturer as well! You think you're special just because you're a Forester-wolf? I actually have pins and needles for my fur! Anyone who even dared to even scratch me will be seriously injured!"

"C'mon, silly boys," Micaiha giggled. "We have to start the meeting."

"I am not silly!" Kaitou tilted his head up in disagreement.

Seth grinned sadistically. "Yes, you are," he told Kaitou.

"And you are cute, Seth," Micaiha said, causing Kyoushiro to smirk humorously.

"I am not cute!" Seth growled.

 _Whatever you say,_ Micaiha thought, gazing dreamily at Kaitou, _but Kaitou's even more cute._

"Now we are all here," Kane said. "Let's start. We decided to send Micaiha to this base. We will be able to handle the other base with the two of us for now."

"Will I be able to join?" Kyoushiro asked with an eager and bloodthirsty grin.

"Soon, Kyou," Seth smirked, playfully nipping the white wolf on the ear. Then, he grimaced in worry. "Mi-caiha?" he asked.

"Yes, Seth," Kaitou grinned. "Deal with it."

Kyoushiro couldn't help but grin at the friendship and slight rivalry the two pups had. It reminded him of GB and Sasuke.

"It's because the only camp we tried to free is located close to this base," Sonoke explained. "A lot of wolves need medical help and Micaiha is the best."

"Yeah," Kareny agreed. "She's good at it."

"What is the situation here?" Sonoke asked.

"Pretty bad," Kane told her grimly. "They made security better. And from the moment we got close, they shocked the prisoners so we would leave in order to stop the pain. Those cowards."

"What a bunch of idiot bastards!" Kyoushiro growled. "What I would give to see them all die before my eyes!"

"Remember those special artifacts they had?" Kaitou asked. "Now they'll be able to activate them, all at the same time."

"It's horrible to hear their screams," Kareny muttered with sorrow.

"I know," Sonoke said. "But tell me Kane. The others are getting very Curious. Did you already contact Ruuza?"

"Not yet," Kane told her. "But we're getting close."

"You should see her when she's angry," Seth told Kaitou.

"Why?" Kyoushiro asked eagerly. 'What does she do?"

"Her eyes turn red and she charged at a poison wolf and knocked him over a cliff," Seth couldn't help but beam with joy.

"Damn!" Kyoushiro muttered, his eyes glimmering bright with excitement.

"Seth will invite her to the black market," Kane said. "There, we will all come to meet her."

"Is that gonna work?" Micaiha asked, tilting her head. "Kareny said her parents are really protective."

"They are," Seth told her, "but we are with much more."  
Kaitou spoke up with a growl. "Hey, you're not gonna hurt her!"

"I didn't say that Kaitou," Seth tried to calm his friend. "Don't worry."  
"There's one problem," Kareny said. "It seemed she lost her memory – all of it."

"What!?" Kaitou snapped. "She lost it? How is that possible?!"

"Calm down, Kaitou," Kareny said. "We just heard her parents mentioning it when she was drinking on the river."

"Do you think she could just forget something like that?" Micaiha asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kane told her. "But her parents were the only ones with her for those years she disappeared."

"Maybe her new parents are behind it after all," Kaitou snorted. "They could never replace the role of her real parents."

"Maybe," Kareny agreed. "She even lies to them."

"Nothing is lost," Sonoke said. "Maybe we can get her memory back."

"I hope," Kaitou muttered, mostly to himself.

"We should see if she remember Nikku and Kaitou," Micaiha said.

Sonoke, having climbed to her paws, agreed. "Yes. We will see then. Well, me and Kaitou should head back now."

"Okay," Kareny smiled. "But don't forget our meeting during the full moon."

"I won't," Sonoke said cheerfully.

"And be careful," Kane said with an unmistakable emotion of love as he rubbed Sonoke's neck.

"I will," Sonoke assured him, wagging her tail.

"Have fun with Micaiha," Kaitou teased Seth, only to be snapped at.

Seth bared his fangs. "Watch it, brat!"

"Your both little brats!" Micaiha agreed.

** A little while later**

Kyoushiro walked up to every single species of wolf in the cave – at least the torturers – and asked them, "Do you mind if I absorb each of your powers?"

"Sure," a Light-wolf agreed kindly, allowing a torturer of each wolf species – or at least the species he hadn't absorbed the powers of – to line up in front of Kyoushiro. One from every species – Earth, Ice, Magma, Fire, Light, Metal, Mud, Plant, Poison, and Sand – began to glow as Kyoushiro lifted the colors of their fur into his own body. Almost instantly, the white wolf found their strengths and weaknesses penetrating his body, empowering him as soon as they fully and completely enveloped the white wolf.

Kyoushiro, wanting to test out his new powers, inhaled deeply and blasted a huge jet-stream of magma at the sky, not wanting to hit anything that would instantly burn up. Instantly, as soon as he stopped breathing, the magma died down and this caused the white wolf to grin with slight arrogance.

He then allowed a blast of ice and water combination to douse and freeze the ground beneath him, only to allow his paws to gleam red as he then melted the ice and restoring the grass with his plant and forester abilities.

"Holy shit," Janus – a Poison wolf who was studying a cure for his own poison – gasped in awe. "Imagine what you could do against a Mystic-wolf!"

"Yeah," Kyoushiro grinned.

"Don't get too hasty, Kyoushiro," Kane told the white wolf calmly. "We're still not ready for you to take on missions, regardless of your powers."

Had this been Weed, Kyoushiro would have snapped at the blue furred Akita. However, this was not Weed, but still very powerful, wise, and skilled and also held a strong sense of justice. He had to give this wolf some respect.

"I'm sorry, Kane," the white wolf apologized, only to grin as soon as he heard Micaiha giggle as she was pinning down Seth.

"Come on, Seth," she said. "It's just bath time."

Seth growled. "Leave me alone. You're not my mom."

Kyoushiro couldn't help but grin. His new best friend was about to be washed and he was sure that the young Forester-wolf wouldn't allow that. "Having trouble, Seth?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah?" Seth replied with the same smirk. "Let's see how you like it."

Kyoushiro couldn't help but laugh.

 ** _Oh smack! Kyoushiro's going to be a BAD-ASS wolf! :) Now, the next chapter is going to expand on Kyoushiro's relationships with the other wolves. I hope you're enjoying it._**


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoushiro caught a glimpse of Kaitou walking away from the rest of the group, as he seemed to grow tired. The symbolled Shadow-wolf began circling and finally laid down on his side, his chest rising up and down as he breathed. The white wolf walked over to the young Shadow-wolf and laid down next to him, smiling as he too began to sleep.

Suddenly, the whimpering of Kaitou caused Kyoushiro to shoot his head up and his worried golden eyes glanced down at the Shadow-wolf. "Kaitou?" he asked, deeply concerned for the Ghost pup.

"No," Kaitou whimpered. "Go away."

 ** _*In Kaitou's nightmare*_**

Chaos began to mock the heavily wounded and emotionally scarred Shadow-wolf. "They died because of you," he hissed. He glared at Kaitou's surroundings, witnessing the blood stained walls, two wolf skeletons, and – of course – Kaitou. "You will always be a weakling," Chaos snarled. "Weak."

A glowing red and black type of tail barely touch Kaitou's gored back, causing him to whine in agony.

 ** _*Back to reality*_**

Kaitou awoke with horror in his green eyes, panting. "No," he whimpered. "Not again. That nightmare." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Why?"

Kyoushiro instantly and comfortingly licked the cheek of Kaitou, whispering, "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

"No," Kaitou whimpered. "It wasn't just a nightmare. It . . ."

The Shadow-wolf had never opened himself up to anyone, even to his own pack members. He felt a horrible guilt as he realized that Kyoushiro was just trying to help him, even though he didn't want his help. However, looking at the white wolf made him feel a sense of comfort, as he was remembered of Ruuza, another white wolf. He had to at least give Kyoushiro

a chance.

"It was my past," Kaitou sighed mournfully. "I'd been taken away from my parents when I was only a three-year-old pup. Even since I was put into the slave camps, the other wolves – mainly a Chaos wolf obviously named Chaos – had tortured me, both mentally and physically. It was only after I was saved by Kane was that I barely started to see the light . . . even more-so when I figured out that Ruuza was still alive."

He gave Kyoushiro an expression of hope. "Which is why I'm barely opening myself to you," he said. "You – physically, at least – remind me of Ruuza. You seem like an older, scarred, and much more confident wolf than her, though I really haven't had the chance to talk to her ever since . . . that."

"Is there any way you can contact with her?" Kyoushiro asked. "Do you have any idea where she might've gone?"

"Wait," Kaitou said, his left ear tilting to the side. He looked over in that direction and saw Seth talking with Kane. "Hey, Kyou," Kaitou said, smirking, "you ready for a little spying mission?"

Kyoushiro returned the smirk. The closest he ever got to spying was when he'd been "accepted" into Buruge's pack in order to save Gin, the Leader of Ohu. However, he had been caught and was nearly put to death. However, despite this memory, a bolt of adrenaline rushed through him as he too nodded and climbed a tree with Kaitou, listening onto Kane and Seth's conversation.

 ** _Heck yeah! :) Kaitou's finally opening up to someone who looks (a bit) like Ruuza! I felt like Kaitou should have that sense of recognition to someone that he knows (supposedly). Should I continue?_**


	9. Chapter 9

"You better get going, Seth," Kane told the Forester-wolf. "It's early. But Micaiha will get you there."

"No worries," Seth replied cheerfully. "I'll be there. It's not that hard to watch a little group."

"Be where?" Kyoushiro muttered under his breath.

"Don't take this lightly," Kane warned Seth.

"C'mon!" Seth boasted. "I'm a pro!"

 _That's what worries me_ , Kane thought, pinning his ears back. Then, he spoke up. "And don't tell Kaitou about it."

"Why can't the brat know?" Seth asked, only to fall into submission as Kane growled at him.

"Because I said so," Kane growled, although his voice was calm. "It wouldn't surprise me if he ignored the rules again and went out on his own."

"You think the brat would actually sneak in and know about this?" Seth questioned.

"He did do such things," Kane reminded him. "A couple times before. He fooled us a lot already."

"What does he mean by that, Kaitou?" Kyoushiro asked the Shadow-wolf.

"My name means Shadow-Thief," Kaitou responded. "I've been – as you've heard from Seth – 'sneaking in' and doing things on my own. I follow my own path, but my pack members don't want me to do such things."

Kyoushiro chuckled. "The feeling's mutual, Kaitou," he grinned. "Whenever my Leaser Weed had asked me to sit out on a fight, he'd said it was because I didn't have the necessary willpower to escape after such a fight. I would be angry and do things on my own terms."

Kaitou couldn't help but grin. "Glad we see eye to eye on that," he snickered. He looked down at Seth. "Seth plans on going to the Blazing-Wood pack, where Ruuza and her pack are. I plan on following him, but I need a right-hand man to guide me there." He smirked at Kyoushiro. "Know anyone?"

Kyoushiro grinned back and responded, "I might." He gently bit Kaitou on the back of the neck and allowed both him and Kaitou to teleport to the Blazing-Wood territory. The two of them stood high above a ridge where they could see below and were far above from prying eyes.

"So," Kyoushiro asked, "what now?"

"Well," Kaitou replied, "it was Seth's job to watch over the pack. But I guess we could squeeze a couple minutes here. After all, we're both rebels, are we not?"

Kyoushiro snickered. "Got that right," he said, playfully nipping the young Shadow-wolf on the left ear.

After Kaitou whined in ticklish pleasure, he turned around and smiled. "Thank you for joining me, Kyou," he told the white scarred wolf with extreme gratitude. "Your appearance alone makes me feel good, as you remind me of Ruuza. You have a bit of Seth to you, taking pleasure in your torture sessions of other wolves. You're extremely powerful, much like Kane. You have a kind and caring nature to us pups, much like Micaiha and Sonoke. You're tall, like Nikku. You also have a slight temper and joking nature, similar to Clareis."

"What are you saying?" Kyoushiro asked. "That I'm compared to each of your pack members in some way, shape, or form?"

Kaitou nodded. "It's like . . ." He paused, soon resuming. "You're like all of my pack members in one body. Maybe it's you've absorbed all of their basic abilities and powers, causing me to see each one of them inside you."

"Thank you," Kyoushiro muttered. In an instant, he realized Kaitou was telling the truth and smiled softly repeating his response in a more grateful and gentle tone, "Thank you, Kaitou."

"You're welcome, Kyou," Kaitou grinned, winking at his white-furred friend.

 ** _Okay. For every chapter I'm uploading is going to be another episode, so this chapter is extremely short, due to the fact that the clip we see with Kaitou with very brief. But don't worry. As soon as episode 9 of Azurehowl is out, hopefully things will escalate – very quickly by the looks of it._**


End file.
